User talk:PacMonsterGhost
So to start off i guess i can say that i was starting off as a regular kid and had both my parents until a dramatic incident happened. My father and i went to go pick up a quick dinner. specifically it was a McDonalds and just something simple. Well before we went we took the car that my dad worked on for years and cherished a lot. Well i guess the car was not complete in the circuitry because when we were driving home the car stuttered off and then back on. Then it was normal like nothing happened and we went on like it was just something my dad could fix when we got home.So upon returning home my father gave me the food and the keys and told me to go inside and get the food ready while he checked to see if the car had any visual problems he could fix right away.As i was getting the table ready i heard an explosion and i ran outside to only find that the car had exploded and that my father was no where to be seen. After the fire department was called and the fire was put out the police report stated that a man was in the car at the time of the explosion. My father, i knew it was him and like any normal child losing there parent i lost it and burst out crying and ran inside only to throw the food away and to sit in my room. This was only the beginning though. 5 Months later. So 5 months after the passing of my father and i was starting to forget and move on and at this point i was living with my mother in a different house. We were not broke but we weren't rich either so we mad it feel as best as possible and tried to live with our sorrows even though they were still there eating at us making us was to lose our minds but we continued anyways. Today however we went to the store to get the usually weeks worth of food and i as always went to go check out the games (i rarely got new games though) and i noticed a game in the used section in a clarence box and i pick it up like it was calling my name. It was a racing game both me and my father loved to play together. I wanted to forget it and let it go but i was drawn to it and i convinced my mom to let me get it. I was excited to try it out and cherish the fond memory of the game. When i got home i asked mom if i could play it and she said sure. After that she said that she would check on me in 2 hours to get me for dinner. I was fine with that so i went in my room and turned the console on and started playing it.Everything was normal and the game loaded up fine but a little glitchy considering it was used but i thought nothing of it and just went along my way. i had the choice to pick the older save file or to start a new one. i was curious to see the save file so i clicked that. Still the game was normal and went fine until the loading screen it seemed to have a lot of discolored pixels and was gitchy again i thought nothing of it and let it fix itself.It was strange though i picked nothing but that save file and it puts me right into a race and had me have no choice but to start it. At this point i was tempted to just stop but something about it was just making me go on and so i started the race. My face was in awe as i found that the car i was racing in was the one my father cherished so much. The car that he had died in. I tried to pause the game but a weird glitchy screen popped up and had no choices on it to stop the race. Still i just went on. I started the race to find that i was the only one and that the car was badly wrecked but still able to accelerate. The normal crowds that would be in the stands were all demented looking and were booing instead of taking pictures and cheering. i just went on in the race very slowly and the car was just on the edge of stopping. one good hit and that car would be done for. Surprisingly it was the last lap and it was only a half mile to it and i went on and pushed my car to it's limit. Right as i was reaching the finish line the car stopped and i could see something coming toward my car fast. It was another car ready to crash into to me and wouldn't you know it it did a flash of the other car with scrap metal flying every where and a white light literally flash before my character's eyes.As all the debris cleared i saw a option to press a button to rewind the race to whatever point it saved last. I pressed it thinking i could maybe doge him this time. I pressed it and it stopped the time right where the other car was in front of me and the person driving the other car was a face i thought i would never see again, my dad. Only his face was burnt and had shards of metal in it. In a fit of mixed emotions i unplugged the console and the game shut off but the game had froze and the face burnt into the screen i unplugged the TV as well and the face was gone. I took the game and was going to throw it out into the middle of the street and i notice out the window in the corner of my eye a pair of head lights from a car staring at me piercing into my very soul.PacMonsterGhost (talk) 13:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PacMonsterGhost page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC)